


hold me close, don't let me go

by allthelovelou



Series: only you can give me that feeling [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kids, M/M, Parent Louis, im sorry, larry stylinson - Freeform, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelovelou/pseuds/allthelovelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Louis, and Aria celebrate Christmas together with lots of firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me close, don't let me go

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ok its kinda really bad and really short dont be too mean  
> 

Harry wakes up with two people on him.

It's 6 a.m.

He kind of wants to kill himself, just a little.

"Harrrrry, come on!" Aria squeals, patting at his cheeks relentlessly.

"Sweetheart.." Harry mumbles, rubbing her back soothingly. Why isn't anyone soothing him? It's bloody 6 a.m.

Louis sends Aria off to brush her teeth, giggling into Harry's neck as he flops around grumpily. "Lovely, don't you remember promising to put up the tree as soon as Aria woke up?"

Harry hides his face in Louis' neck.  
"She never wakes up this early."

"But you do!" Louis laughs, hugging Harry around the waist. When Harry whines again he nibbles on his ear playfully. "Wore you out last night, hmmm?"

"No." Harry grumbles and sits up.

"I dunno, H. Your eyes still look awful glassy.."

Harry flips him off and stumbles into the bathroom with a pair of sweatpants.

\--

Harry makes Aria breakfast and eats eggs and clumps of toast from her chubby little hands while Louis hunts out the tree.

"I'm so glad it's Christmas." She smiles, voice tiny and sweet. Harry smiles too, and gives her her sippy cup.

She starts talking again after downing half of her juice, all before Harry can reply. "Daddy is too! He said he's most excited for you to meet grandmummy."

Harry chuckles, ruffling her tangled hair. "I'm excited to meet her too."

"I think she'll really love you, Hazza. Like me and Dad."

"Yeah?" Harry says softly, taking a seat beside her. "I hope so. I really love you guys, too, y'know."

Aria smiles so big that all of her little gappy teeth show and her big blue eyes turn to slits. Harry can't help but to smile back.

-

Louis eventually returns and Aria deems the tree suitable. So after a quick trip to buy some new ornaments, because, _'you can't do the same colors every year, Dad!'_ , they get started.

It starts off well enough. But inevitably, Aria drops a bulb. Harry and Louis don't notice at first and keep goofing around. When Harry jumps on Louis' back and tugs off his Santa hat they start stumbling, and Louis steps on a shard of glass. "Off, H, hop off."

Harry does, noticing the blood and the glass and the little girl in the corner crying, even as she scolds Louis for using dirty words.

Harry sweeps up all the glass and helps Louis to the bathroom, where he removes the little piece of glass with tweezers and cleans the cut. He wraps Louis' heel up with medical tape before kissing his knee.

"What ever would I have done had I not been with a med student," Louis feigns, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead.

Harry rolls his eyes fondly and piggybacks Louis back into the den, plopping him down on the couch.

He manages to calm Aria down and assure her that, _yes_ , ornaments can be very slippery, especially when you have painted fingernails, and _no_ , Daddy isn't hurt.

So Louis sits, watching Harry and Aria fondly from the couch. He can't believe how lucky he is to have such a wonderful little family, even though they're not technically a family yet.

Harry's been with Louis for eleven months. He's only known Aria for nine of those months, yet he fits in seamlessly. Louis would like to keep him a bit longer. He smiles and leans back, watching as Harry lifts Aria onto his shoulders so she can put the star on top of the tree.

And when Harry poses in front of the tree (decorated in pink and silver) with Aria on his hip, beaming at Louis like the actual sun, Louis knows that he'll never let him go, that he'll do whatever it takes to make him happy.

-

Harry bustles around all morning, mashing up potatoes and opening and closing the oven. "Love," Louis sighs, smiling softly as he pulls Harry into his chest. "calm down for me, yeah? Everything's gonna be fine."

Harry glares at Louis, clutching his shirt. "Aria's already spilt  chocolate milk all over the white tablecloth, Louis, and now we're using your old ratty one with a hole in the — "

"Hey!" Louis laughs, pinning Harry against the counter. "Quit bashing on my things and listen to me, you oaf."

Harry presses his lips together in attempt to keep his face blank as Louis presses little kisses to his pulse point and down his neck.

"My mum is going to love you, just like everyone else. Because you are fucking lovely, and adorable, and she's always had a thing for guys with green eyes."

Harry eventually lets Louis take over in the kitchen and goes to hovering by the door, peeking out the peephole every few mimutes.

Louis catches him soon enough and bans him from the mudroom as well, so Harry goes to play with Aria until everyone arrives.

-

"Where's your boy, then?" Jay smiles, squeezing Louis' shoulders. "I'm anxious to meet him."

Louis chuckles and glances over his shoulder. "I'm surprised he's not out here yet, actually. I had to lock him up in our bedroom, he's been cleaning all morning."

They find Harry and Aria laying in their bedroom floor on a Little Mermaid blanket. Harry's on his side, curled around the little girl and sleeping peacefully. Aria, who's leaning against Harry's chest, has one hand tangled in his hair while she watches The Smurfs.

"He's my favorite, Hazza." Aria whispers, oblivious to Harry's quiet puffs of breath.

Louis smiles, slipping past Jay and into the room. Aria barely spares him a glance as he settles in behind Harry and gently untangles her fingers from his hair.

Harry shifts so that his head lays in Louis' lap and cracks one eye open.

"Hi, love." Louis smiles, leaning down to peck his lips.

"Time 's it?" Harry yawns, arching his back as Louis scratches at his hip. Aria giggles and turns around to face them, staring at her wrist.  
"A freckle past a hair."

"Oh God." Louis groans and shoves Harry as he rolls around cackling. "You've corrupted my child!"

Aria smiles smugly and crawls into Harry's lap. Harry drops a kiss to the top of her head and finally takes notice of Jay standing by the door with a fond smile on her lips.

"Oh! Mrs. Deakin, Hi. It's nice to finally meet you." Harry smiles, and Louis tries not to laugh at how hard he's trying. Harry glares at Louis out of the corner of his eye, but Louis simply shrugs and makes room for Jay in their little group cuddle.

\--

"He's lovely, Lou." Jay smiles around the rim of her mug and leans back against the counter. Louis nods, watching Harry and Aria from the kitchen.

"And this one's for Daddy," Aria whispers, handing Harry a big shiny bag. "I made it at school, 'cause I wanted to get him one from just me."

Harry nods and purses his lips. "Can you tell me what it is?" he whispers.

Aria hums and presses both of her hands to her cheeks, sighing. "I don't know, Papa.."

Louis' heart literally stops and he reaches for his mum. His tea spills all over his new Christmas socks, but it doesn't even matter because —

Harry's smiling bigger than Louis thinks he's ever seen as he pretends to peek inside the bag.

"Papa!" Aria shrieks, grabbing a handful of curls. "That's no fair!"

Harry growls like some kind of rabid squirrel and starts tickling Aria until she's squealing and yelling for Louis.

They end up in a big pile of blankets and couch cushions, hiding from Jay under the coffee table. "You better hope I never find out who stained this gorgeous carpet!" She exaggerates, stomping around to make Aria giggle.

Louis hides his face in Harry's neck and presses a little kiss to his shoulder. He's happy and also a little scared, _because he was the one who spilt the chocolate milk_ , but he's _happy_. Happy with the gorgeous boy on top of him and his four year old daughter who absolutely adores said boy, she called him _papa_ for Christ's sake, and he can't wait to spend the rest of his life as happy as he is now with the people he loves most.


End file.
